When You Say Nothing At All
by Lady Auzie
Summary: A short song fic about an afternoon between Mori and Haruhi.


**Hi everyone I really don't enjoy songfics a whole lot but I heard this song on the radio today and I immediately thought of this pairing. I know I haven't updated my other stories but I haven't had any time to even attempt at typing a chapter so sorry, I'll try to get to it soon. Thanks everyone. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or this song by Allison Krauss. **

Haruhi sat near the window gazing at the falling sakura petals. She loved this time of year. Haruhi sighed. 15 minutes until the club opened. Haruhi sighed again after she thought about the debt that she never seemed to make a dent in.

"Haruhi," Kyoya called. "It's time to open the doors." Haruhi nodded.

"Okay Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi replied. She took her place next to Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Haruhi stole a glance at the stoic senior and blushed lightly when he caught her gazing at him. He raised his lips in a small, barely there, smile. She returned it and the doors to the host club opened.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Today the Host Club was cossplaying as American Pioneers and as usual Haruhi was playing the cross dressing boy who in actuality was a cross dressing girl. Mori was a railroad worker and Hunny was a small boy. The twins were farmers. Kyoya was a saloon owner and Tamaki was a mountain guide. Haruhi supposed she was some sort of prairie house wife. Because of that Kyoya had placed her in a group with Mori and Hunny to host. The thought made her color a bit. Sure all the other hosts were handsome enough with charming personalities but there was just something about the senior that called out to her. Maybe it was the way he didn't talk unless he had to, or his strength. But it was probably because Mori didn't have some sort of hidden agenda with her like the others did.

"Haru-chan," Hunny called. She was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked. Hunny smiled cutely up at her.

"Could you go get more tea Haru-chan?" he asked. "Me and usa-chan are thirsty." Haruhi sighed. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this little loli-shota boy was a senior. Haruhi nodded and she clambered to her feet. She took a step and her shoe caught on the hem of her long skirt and she pitched forward. Haruhi closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened them warily and saw an arm wrapped around her waist. Haruhi looked back and saw Mori gazing at her warmly.

"Be careful," he said softly. Her mouth went dry and she nodded. _  
_  
_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Later that day during clean up Tamaki jumped on her like he usually did after club hours were over.

"Oh my darling daughter guess what papa has to say!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly.

"Nothing of value I'm sure," Hikaru interrupted snidely. Tamaki glared at him completely forgetting Haruhi stood in front of him. The pair started bickering loudly and Haruhi huffed in annoyance. Once again she was left to do most of the clean up by herself. Haruhi walked over to the broom closet and reached for the dustpan on the top shelf. She couldn't reach it. Haruhi blew her bangs out of her eyes and tried again. She groaned in frustration. A Hand shot out and grabbed it for her. He dangled the pan in front of her face and she took it. He picked up the broom and headed off to help her. Haruhi smiled. Mori's eyes met and held hers and he smiled back.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

Club was over and Haruhi stood at her window again watching the petals fall from the trees outside. A warm body slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Haruhi leaned back into the warmth and closed her eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it," she said.

"Ah," he said. She smiled and turned in his arms. This was her favorite part of the day. Staying here alone like this, undisturbed, wrapped in his embrace. He gazed down at her with warm slate colored eyes. Haruhi threaded her arms around his broad back. Mori leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Haruhi hugged him tighter and snuggled into his chest. She knew he loved her more than anything in the world even if he didn't say it in so many words. All she had to do was gaze into eyes that whispered softly to her.

_'I love you.'_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

**Really short but most songfics are. Note the song was "When you say nothing at all" by Allison Krauss. Hope you guys enjoyed what little of it there was and that it brought a smile to your face. Thanks for reading**

**-Lady Auzie. **__


End file.
